


Anything You Want

by Sagasimon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Tyler, Creampie, Fingering, M/M, Porn, Rimming, and like miniscule fluff at the very end lol, blowjob, cum kink, kinky Dylan, mention of public sex, mention of versatility, seriously it's all porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no plot here, whatsoever. I's pure porn. As in, nothing but porn. POOORRRRNNNN!</p><p>Dylan and Tyler have sex. That's all what happens here.</p><p>At some point Dylan shares a certain fantasy with Tyler ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> PORN
> 
> not properly beta'd - sorry :P

"What do you mean by _something different_?"

"Mmmm, dunno, something more adventurous?"

"Ah, like what?" It was really hard to focus on the conversation as Dylan kept leisurely stroking his dick while nipping and licking on his happy trail, the teasing bastard. It felt so damn good, why would they need _something different_?

"We always do it in the bedroom. Wouldn't it be more thrilling to like, do it outside? Or something."

"I hate to break it to you buddy, but we're not exactly out. Uhnnnn, what if we get caught?"

Dylan didn't answer straight away because he finally got on with the program and wrapped his beautiful, talented mouth around Tyler's cock. There was also a slick, long finger circling around his hole so he helpfully spread his legs wider for easier access. He used to be really shy about exposing himself like this, not anymore. Dylan always had this way of making him feel safe and comfortable during their bedroom activities. He would probably let the guy do literally anything to him at this point, he was so far gone.

The finger finally slid inside and Tyler sighed contentedly. He loved the prep bit, having Dylan's fingers buried in his ass, rubbing against his prostate, crooking and scissoring, making him shiver all over. They always took their sweet time with fingering each other, making sure it was all nice and thorough. Just like now, slowly adding the second finger, then another one, until Tyler couldn't help but quiver from pleasure.

Between the moist heat around his cock and three digits steadily pumping into him it wasn't long till he started squirming, the beginning of orgasm slowly building in his lower belly.

"If you, ah, continue... I'm gonna come!" He managed.

Dylan finally let go of his dick with a loud, obscene pop and took his fingers out making Tyler clench his pucker in need to be filled up again.

"Right. So where were we? Ah, yes. Thrilling sexual experiences. I have fantasies, man. Whole shitloads of them."

"Like what?"

"Want me to tell you?" He grinned mischievously and rubbed his cheek over Tyler's abs while looking up.

"Can you multitask? I need you inside me like, 5 minutes ago." Tyler chuckled and threw the lube at his boyfriend's face.

"What did I do to deserve such abuse?"

"Just shut up and fuck me."

"How can I resist such a polite request?"

Dylan swiftly slicked his dick and started slowly pushing in. It still burned a little, no matter how many times they had done it, but Tyler revelled in the sensation. The pain made it more real.

They ditched the idea of using condoms ages ago. They tested themselves regularly and, what was even more important, they trusted each other completely. Skin on skin was more intimate and they both agreed they didn't want latex between them. And there was always the whole cum kink Dylan seemed to be so into. Like, really into.

"Right, I'm all in." Tyler barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. As if he couldn't feel it. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

Dylan started thrusting into him in a slow, steady rhythm and leaned forward onto his forearms so that their chest and cheeks were smashed together.

"Do you know which fantasy gets me off really hard?" He whispered against Tyler's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "It's when you sit at the autograph sessions, chatting with the fans, and those table cloths, man, they would totally conceal what's going on between your legs."

Each time Dylan pushed in a little bit harder, a little bit deeper.

"And just..."

Thrust.

"Every time I see you sitting at those tables..."

Thrust.

"All I wanna do is..."

Thrust.

"To climb underneath..."

Thrust.

"And make you squirm while you're talking to all those people. Just imagine, I'd take you out of your jeans and start gently sucking on your head, then lick all around it, maybe play with your balls a little. All while you're signing the damn pictures and try not to moan my name out loud. Would you like that? Fuck, that'd be so hot, man."

Great, Tyler was never going to be able to sit through autograph sessions without getting a boner now.

Dylan picked up the pace then and started relentlessly pounding into his ass while licking his way down Tyler's neck.

It was glorious.

"Oh god, ah, yes, just like that D!" He was moaning and groaning shamelessly while clinging to Dylan's back, probably hard enough to leave bruises.

"Fuck, I wish you'd let me come inside you." Dylan panted between the little grunts of pleasure.

It's not like Tyler had a problem with doing it in general. He happily coated Dylan's insides with his cum whenever he topped but it was messy and with how comatose they both went after sex he knew he wouldn't have strength to clean up, and he wasn't sure he wanted to be reduced to Dylan's level who seemed to have a serious kink about dribbling Tyler's spunk all over the place.

Gross.

But kinda fucking hot, too.

So they had a deal that Dylan always pulled out when he was close and spilled his load on Tyler's dick or abs. Easy to wipe before they passed out. Perfect arrangement. Didn't stop Tyler from wondering sometimes though, especially after seeing Dylan totally blissed out at the sensation every single time.

"Yeah, ok. Ahhhh fuck, do it." He could survive leaking out for a bit.

That made Dylan pause in shock.

"Yeah? You sure...?"

"Yeah D, now please move."

Dylan didn't have to be told twice and went back to fucking him senseless.

"Uhn, I'm really close..."

"Come on D, come on!"

The first spurt of hot cum in his ass startled him so much he literally jumped. He could feel Dylan's dick pulsing inside him while spilling more and more jizz out, it was weird but he could see the appeal. He could definitely get used to it. He experimentally clenched and unclenched, he remembered how good it felt when Dylan did it to him. Just as expected, there was a loud moan in his ear and some more squirting.

Dylan ended up completely blissed out on top of him, all limp and breathing hard, nibbling gently on his earlobe.

"Jesus it feels so good, Ty. You feel so fucking good around me... Milking me dry..."

Tyler just turned his head and captured his boyfriend mouth into a heated, passionate kiss. As much as he was into post sex cuddling, he was still hard and wanted to get off. It would also be nice if Dylan gave him a hand with that so he couldn't have him dozing off just yet.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." Dylan sat back with a grunt and fuck but he looked delicious, all flushed and completely debauched, glazed eyes, hair sticking up everywhere. Tyler couldn't help but think he was the luckiest guy alive to see him like this.

He hissed at the uncomfortable sensation against his sensitive rim when Dylan pulled out but was immediately distracted by the tight grip of his boyfriend's hand on his dick. It only took a few firm strokes to have him spilling his load all over his stomach and shit, he could also feel some cum dribbling out of his hole on top of that. He really needed to let Dylan do it more often, it definitely added to the whole experience.

"Fuck, Ty, you look amazing like this." Dylan's eyes were fixated on his ass, his mouth opened in awe. "Can I...?"

"Yes." Whatever Dylan wanted, it was always a yes.

Especially if it involved that skilled tongue of his.

"Fuuuuck, D!" He pretty much shouted at the first lick against his crack. They didn't do it often, Tyler wasn't always comfortable with going there, but he couldn't care less in the state he was in right now. All self consciousness gone, what mattered was Dylan and his tongue in Tyler's ass, making him all giddy and relaxed.

"Mmmm, you're amazing, Ty. So good for me."

"Ah, it should be my line."

"Hmmmmm..."

Finally Dylan must have deemed Tyler to be clean enough as he pulled away from between his legs while theatrically wiping the corners of his mouth. Idiot. He climbed up the bed and snuggled into Tyler's side after draping an arm around his chest and yawning loudly into his collarbone.

"That was awesome." He muttered sleepily.

"Yeah, yeah it was." As always.

"Thank you. For letting me..."

"What are you thanking me for? Do I look as if I didn't enjoy it?" Tyler snorted into Dylan's hair. Seriously, this guy...

"Well, no... But..."

"Shhhhh, sleep now."

"M'kay... Night."

"Night. Love you."

"Love you too, Ty."

 

**Author's Note:**

> With the fantasy bit? Every time I saw Tyler at a con and there were table cloths I always wondered if Dylan would fit underneath, so there xD


End file.
